1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coaxial cable connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector with ease of installation features that is installable with reduced connector specific tooling requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of reliability and precision. A connector that is poorly installed may damage equipment, significantly degrade system performance and or lead to premature system failure. Therefore, prior connectors typically include extensive installation instructions that require costly specialized tools specific to each connector.
One specialized tool for connectors is the jacket stripper. The jacket stripper is used to accurately strip away outer sheathing from the coaxial cable to expose a specified length of outer conductor for electrical contact with the desired surfaces of the connector. If the amount of outer sheathing removed is short, long or non-uniform, the electrical connection and or the environmental seal of the connector to the cable may be degraded.
Connectors may be used in confined spaces, for example among banks of cables with minimal spacing between them. Confined spaces increase the difficulty of proper connector installation and or interconnection by increasing the time required to make repeated small turns allowed by the confined space when threading the connectors by hand and or with the aid of a wrench. Also, connectors may be installed in exposed locations such as the top of radio towers where installation personnel may be less inclined to properly follow time-consuming installation procedures.
Threaded connections on and between connectors are typically tightened using wrenches having the potential for large moment arm force generation that may damage the connector and or associated cable(s). Therefore, use of a torque wrench with a torque setting specific to each connector is often specified by the prior connector installation instructions. Applying the proper torque, for example 15–20 lb-inches, to threaded connections ensures correct electrical interconnection and prevents application of excessive force that may deform or otherwise damage threads, seals and or the relatively soft metal(s) of the cable(s). The torque wrench is a costly and easily damaged tool that the installation personnel may not always have on hand or bother to use correctly, if at all.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on minimization of overall costs, including training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.